Complicated
by LauraRaura
Summary: *Raura* What happened if you accidentally cheated on your boyfriend with your best friend? Read now to find out!
1. Prologue Telling Billy

**Hey! This is my first story so sorry for mistakes! Oh and this is a Raura story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Laura's POV

Today I woke up in sadness. I don't know why. I have an awesome life. I mean I'm one of the main characters in "Austin & Ally". My boyfriend is Billy Unger, plays Chase in DisneyXD's "Lab Rats". My best friends are Debby Ryan and my co-stars Ross Lynch, Raini Rodriguez, and Calum Worthy. I think I may know why I'm sad. Yesterday I was reading an article about me. They were saying Hunter Hayes(we've dating in the past) and I have a little romance. I haven't asked Billy if he saw the article, yet, but I don't want to. But, yet, I don't like to tell lies or hide stuff in a relationship. That causes fights, which causes break ups. That's what happened with Hunter. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Laura Marano. Oldest of three, Kaydence and Cameron. Unlike Cameron, music and acting came into my life. I started acting when I was around four years of age. Then when I was six, I wrote my first song ever. I learned to play the guitar when I was five. Hunter taught me how to play. He's an old friend of mine. He wrote his song when he was six just me. Well I'll shut up now and let you get reading.

**Chapter 1 Telling Billy**

Laura's POV

I got up out of bed when my phone blared "Love Makes Me" by Hunter Hayes. I knew it was Hunter because thats his song, and I set that for him, haha! I picked up my pink, sparkling cell phone. "Hello?" I said in a cracky voice like I just woke up. " Hey, uh, did you see that article about us?" he asked scared cause he knows that I can get harsh.

"Oh my god! Yes I did. I'm scared to hear if Billy has seen it." I was grabbing my clothes as fast as I can. My mom went on a business trip for a year and left last week, and passed away a few weeks after Kaydence was born. So that means I'm stuck with a three year old girl and a thirteen year boy.

While I'm at school Ross is gonna come over and watch Kaydence. You see Ross is home-schooled so he asked his mom if he could watch her.

Hunter and I made small talk until I heard Cameron yell, "Um... Laura! Kaydence just threw up!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled back.

"What just happened?" I heard the voice on the phone.

"Nothing I just need to go." We said our goodbyes.

Cameron is more helpful then most thirteen year old boys. So I asked him to pick it up please. I got dressed as fast as I could. I ran into the kitchen, to pick up Kaydence. I carried her up to her room and tucked her in bed. I kissed her forehead and took her temperature. She had a fever. "Poor baby," I moved her blonde hair out of her face. I feel like she's my daughter, not my moms. Ross and I mostly take care of her. So it's more like our daughter. I mean she looks a lot like him, her blonde hair, and brown eyes

"Kaydence, listen sweetie. I have to go to school but Ross is gonna watch you!" In response, she clapped. Then the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs and opened the blue, wooden door. Ross was standing there smiling. "Hey Laura." he was still smiling.

"Hey Ross." I was standing there, stareing in his big, chocolatey brown eyes. We leaned in about to ki- oh no! Laura snap out of it! I have a boyfriend. "Come in" I said waving my hands toward the door.

He came in and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him, but closer than usual. I put my hands on the couch, then Ross put his left hand next to my right hand. I could see his hand moving slowly. I could tell he was reaching my hand, but I ignored it. When he was about to get my hand, I heard a car honk. I got up.

"Well Billy's here. Oh yeah, Kaydence is sick. She has a fever." I said as I was walking to the door. "What?!" he freaked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner you little-" I closed the door before he could finish. I just skipped away happily.

I hopped into the car and gave Billy a big, long kiss. It felt at least 30 seconds. I got buckled up. "Hey, I need to tell you something." he grabbed my hand, then kissed it. He's gotta be jealous.

"I saw that article about you and Hunter." I had a worried look on my face. "Look nothing happ-" he interrupted me. "I know nothing is going on. I talked to Hunter and he said that they made it all up. And he never tells a lie."

He was right Hunter's never told a lie. Ever.

When we got to school, Billy and I went into school hand-in-hand. We split up and went to our lockers. I grabbed my stuff headed to Debby's locker. We did small talk until Billy came up to me, trying to scare me, and put his hands around my waist. I screeched and as soon as I did, Debby laughed nonstop and Billy just smiled. I whipped around and hit him with my hair. I started to walk away, but Billy grabbed my collar and into his arms. He started to kiss me, and at first I wasn't kissing back. But after 10 seconds I started to like it. A teacher yelled at us for making out in the halls when everyone else is in class. So she gave us detention and sent us home. Damn, do you know what that teacher is? Shes a BO(bee-oh). You know what that means? It means a bitchy hoe. Yep!

Billy and I went out to the car. He gave me a kiss when I jumped out. I was think as I walked to the door

Ross and I should be together!

* * *

**That was a filler. I'll be updating every Thursday. I'm hoping you guys liked my story! XD Oh and at least 2 reviews! I know, I'm a nice person. **

**Today I was reading a book called, "Life As We Knew It" and the narrator was saying how she likes pancakes, and in my head I was like, "Are you talking about yourself or Austin Moon? Lol. But you should read it, it's a good book.**

**XOXO, Laura Kylee(my first and middle name)**


	2. Wait, What are we doing?

**Hey, guys! I know its not Thursday yet, but I'm bored and I don't feel like going to sleep. Plus I also wanna hear your reactions to this chapter really badly.**

**Shout out to papersnowaghost ;)! Thank you for being awesome! You guys should check out her story, "The Trip that Changed Everything" A Austin & Ally story. **

**Well here's Chapter 2! xD**

**Sorry for mistakes! Oh and I may make a lot of mistakesmistakes cuz like i said its late at night and im tired.**

* * *

**Laura's POV **

I walked through the blue, wooden door. I saw Ross carrying Kaydence.

"Hey. Welcome home!" He knew exactly what happened. "hey" I said tirely sliding on the door.

"im gonna put Kaydence to bed."

"kay" Once he was upstairs I took off my jacket, I unbuttoned my button-up top.

Thankfully, I remembered to put an undershirt underneath. Ross came downstairs staring at me.

I sat down on the couch, then he sat next to me. Closer than earlier. We started talking, then he decided to slip his hand underneath mine. I took it.

We stared into each other's brown eyes, and kissed. the first one was more of a lowsy kiss. But then, I kissed him again but more passionate.

I dug my hands into his gorgeous, blonde locks. I then unbuttoned his shirt. Damn, don't that boy look hot shirtless!

I heard my phone ring, the Lab Rats theme. It was Billy. I ignored it.

About 2 hours later, I heard the door open. It was Raini and Calum.

"Um... excuse us?" We stopped in shock.

"Did something happen between you and Billy?" Raini asked.

"Shit! I totally forgot about him!" I yelled across the room, hoping i didnt wake Kaydence up.

"Wait, you forgot your boyfriend?!" I nodded to Raini. "Laura, that's stupid! What were you thinking?! Billy's gonna be pissed! And Ross, you knew she has a boyfriend! Why did you guys do this?" Raini sounded pissed also. I know shes my best friend and all.

But shes just acting like a bitch! Or am i the bitch? To Billy?!

We heard the door slam

To be continued…

* * *

**Sorry it was sooooooooooo short. and about the cliffy. Cuz its midnight where i live, so thats y its so short. But i will update a longer chapter on Thrusday, i promise. I just feel like being a bitch, lol jk. Did anyone see the new Austin & Ally?! It was awesome! I can't believe they're offically a couple! I was crying when Austin sang to Ally!**

**I know this isn't Auslly/Raura related but i wanna tell you this oh-so badly! My 16 year old sister(I'm 17) Jessica, said this, "I don't like Taylor Swift because shes a bitchy slut. She lays a guy, then ditches them. And then after that, she writes a song about them!" I was laughing my ass off!**

**XOXO, Laura Kylee xD**


	3. Billy Finds Out

**Update time! xD Sorry it's late at nite, I've just been researching for a project for English.**

**Happy Late Birthday to my bff, Ashley! Yesterday was her birthday but, sadly, I couldn't get on because my sister was hogging the computer.**

**Well here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, "Cry With You" by Hunter Hayes or "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

**Billy's POV**

I walked into Laura's house. I was really confused, and mad, when I saw her bare legs(**A/N Don't worry, she's wearing shorts.) **on Ross'.

"Look, Billy, I can explain!" Laura shouted.

Raini and Calum just snuck outside behind me. Ross just went upstairs to check up on Kaydence.

**Ross' POV**

****I went upstairs to see if Kaydence is up. And she wasn't. I went to the top of the stairs to listen to Laura and Billy's conversation.

"Oh so I went home for a few hours, and the next thing I knew you were making out with Ross!" I went down a couple of steps to actually see them.

"Hey, I wasn't making out with him when you walked in!" She threw her hands up in defence.

"Did you, when I wasn't here?"

"Yes" she put her head down like she was disappointed in herself.

Billy crossed his arms and shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Laura, but I just can't be in a relationship like this."

"A-Are you b-braking up with me?" she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sad to say it, but, yes."

"Oh you better not be braking up me or I'll tweet all my followers your secret!"

"What secret?"

"Your REAL name." she looked serious. "William Brent Unger"**(A/N This is true! Billy stands for Brent! Wierd, huh?)** His real name is William? He doesn't look one.

"Bye, Laura." Once he was gone Laura burst into tears. That's when I went down stairs.

I put my arm around Laura. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. I miss my silly Billy!" I just remembered something

I got out of her head, and grabbed her guitar.

"I wrote a song for you." I began playing.

_When you try not to look at me. Scared that I'll see you hurting. You're not hiding anything. Frankly it's got me worried. Nobody knows you better then I do. I keep my promises. I'm fighting for you._

_You're not alone, I'll listen till your tears give out. You're safe and sound. I swear that I won't let you down. What's hurting you, I, I feel it, too. I mean it when say, when you cry, I cry with you._

_I'm not going anyplace. I just hate to see you like this. I can't make it go away. But keeping it inside won't fix it. I can't give you every answer that you need. But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me._

_You're not alone. I'll listen till you're tears give out. You're safe and sound. I swear that I won't let you down. What's hurting you, I, I feel it too. I mean it when I say, when you cry, I cry with you. _

_You need love the tough enough to count on. So here I am._

_You're not alone I'll listen till you're tears give out. You're safe and sound. I swear that I won't let you down. What's hurting you, I, I feel it too. I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry with you._

_I mean it when I say, when you cry, I cry with you._

"Oh, Ross that was beautiful!" I wiped her watery eyes.

Laura and I were sitting there talking about our futures till I had to go.

**Laura's** **POV**

After Ross left I went upstairs, where apparently, Cameron snuck in here. He was in his room with Kaydence. She was wide awake. I didn't really want to say hi so I weekly waved.

I went into my room thinking about Billy. It's just that he's changed since we were younger. Now he dresses like a pop star! He's not the same Billy!

I wrote a song that just came to me, since everything's so _Complicated!_

_Uh huh, life's like this, Uh huh, Thats the way it is. (few times) Chill out, what you yelling for? LAY BACK IT'S ALL BEEN DONE BEFORE. And if you could ever let then you Will see._

_I like you, the way are. When we're driving in your car. Your talking to me one-on-one, but you become _

_Somebody else 'round everyone else. You're watching you're back, like you can relax. You're tryin to be cool you like fool to me. Tell me._

_(Course)Why do gotta go and make things so complicated? I see the way your acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated! When life's like this you, You fall, and you crawl, and you brake, and you take, and you get what you get and you turn it into. Honesty and promise I'll never find you faking it. No, no, no._

_You come over unannounced. Dressed up like your someone else. Where you are, and wearing, your side of_ ?** (A/N Sorry I forgot some of the** lyrics) _Your making me! Laugh out, when you strike your pose. Take off, all your preppy clothes. You know your not fooling anyone once you become_

_Somebody else 'round everyone else. Your watching your back like you can't relax. Your trying to be cool. You look like a fool to me. Tell me._

_(Chorus)_

_No, no, no (repeat a few)_

_Chill out, what ya yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you let it be, then you will see._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else. Your watching your back, like you can't relax. Your trying to be cool. You look like a fool to me. Tell me!_

_(Chorus)_

_No, No, No_

_~For Billy Unger._

* * *

**End of chapter 3! That was a lot! More saved for chapter 4!**

**Hey let me know what your favourite artist and/or favourite song with the artist name! Sorry, I just like to know these things. Is that weird? Cuz I get that I'm weird and annoying A LOT! I love you guys! You know, as fans. Unless Hunter is reading this! Prob not :/**

**XOXO, Laura Kylee**


End file.
